DrabblesShort fics
by gleeisruiningmylife
Summary: These are the stories I wrote while being directly or indirectly forced by my amazing friend. You should check her out on tumblr(pinkshadesanddietcock). Stories are unrelated, each story contains a summary. Ratings: Mostly PG-13, I guess. Also, disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.
1. Baby, oh baby

**Title: Baby, oh baby.**

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Rating: PG-13/K+

Summary: Klaine practicing a dance number.

Word count: 549

A/N: Written because my friend indirectly forced me. So, yeah.

* * *

"1, 2, 3, 4… come on Blaine, it not that hard! It´s step, step, slide, come on. You can do it!" exclaimed Kurt and clapped his hands to the rhythm of the music playing in the background.

"You´re being extra bossy today, Kurt." Blaine pouted and crossed his arms on his chest. "I have no idea why we can´t wait for the others to get there and learn the dance with them. It´s not like we´ll be allowed to dance together- as a pair- at regionals."

"Aw, you big baby. Come on. We´ll do the routine one more time and then we´ll take a break. Deal?" Kurt looked at Blaine and Blaine just couldn´t say no to him when Kurt looked at him like _that_. He nodded and stood on his place while Kurt pressed play on the Hi-Fi once more. "And…1, 2, 3, 4…" They started dancing the steps they have both already perfected. They danced through the whole routine without a hitch. They stepped away from each other smiling. Another song started playing in the background. Blaine smirked to himself and stepped closer to Kurt once more.

"Dance with me," he whispered. Kurt just nodded and placed one of his hands on Blaine´s shoulder and caught the other in tight grip. They started moving to the rhythm of _Love is Strange_. Blaine had his hand on the small of Kurt´s back and pressed them both closer together. The same hand started wandering down.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed when Blaine grabbed a handful of his ass. He pushed his hand away. "Keep the posture, please!" Blaine danced correctly for a few short seconds and the left both of his arms fall limply from their place. "Spaghetti arms! Bad posture. You´re invading my space!" Kurt rattled off all the "mistakes" Blaine was making. Kurt danced away from him and Blaine collapsed on the floor.

"Kurt!" Blaine sang out.

"Blaine" countered Kurt. He swayed his hips and danced even further away from Kurt.

"How do you call your loverboy?" Blaine sang with the record playing in the background.

"Come here, loverboy!" Kurt waved his fingers at Blaine.

"And if he doesn´t answer?" Blaine grinned and moved so that he sat on his knees.

"Oh, loverboy!" Kurt smiled and moved down to the floor to get on all four.

"And if he still doesn´t answer?"

"I simply say. Baby, oh baby, my sweet baby, you're the one," sang Kurt and started slowly crawling towards Blaine. Blaine smirked and moved closer to him.

"Oh, baby…" Blaine sang and grabbed the back of Kurt´s neck and pulled him closer so that their noses were almost touching. Kurt looked into his eyes and closed the small distance between them. Their lips touched. Kurt´s hand found their way into Blaine´s hair. Thanks to practice and sweat they were almost gel-free. Blaine started pulling at Kurt´s shirt as their kisses grew hotter and that´s when the door to auditorium opened with a bang and they jumped from each other. They were both breathless and their cheeks were red when the rest of the glee club came into the view.

As they stood next to each other during the break between the dance number they were practicing, Blaine leaned to Kurt and whispered to his ear: "Oh, loverboy."


	2. Untitled

**Title: Untitled**

Pairing: past!kurtbastian, klaine, sebastian/oc

Rating: PG-13(I really have no idea…there is some cursing and kissing so…yeah)

Word count: 3197

Written for a prompt from my amazing friend: Teacher!Blaine and Single dad!Kurt. Blaine is Kurt's child's teacher. They meet. Anything can happen.

A/N: This one was written in exchange for a drabble from her. Un-beta'd so any typos or mistakes are mine.

* * *

Afternoon, July 21, 2028

Kurt checked his daughter's backpack once again. He needed to make sure she had everything she would need during the _fun_ weekend with her dad. He checked it five times already but one can never be sure enough.

"Ella, come down, we are leaving in five minutes. We have to be at your father's at five. Hurry up," Kurt shouted from the hall and not even 10 seconds later, his 6 years old daughter, Ella appeared at the top of the staircase. Her blond pigtails were bouncing and her blue eyes were shining with excitement. She was super mega excited about spending the weekend with her dad. They always had so much fun, ate candy and _ice cream before dinner_! and watched Disney movies.

"I know, daddy, you told me bazillionmillion times already," she huffed and started walking down the stairs. She walked up to her dad and accepted the backpack. "Can we go already? I want dad."

Kurt just smiled at her, checked himself on the mirror and took the wallet and car keys from the table next to the door.

"Come on, princess. Let's get you to your father. I am sure he is expecting us," Kurt sighed, opened the door and followed his daughter outside. Kurt opened the door for her and helped her to buckle up. He walked around the car and got in himself.

"Ready?" He asked, looking into the rearview mirror. Ella kicked her legs out excitedly and nodded.

"Yay, hurry up, daddy! This is going to be the best weekend with dad! We'll watch Tangled and eat ice cream and… oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you about the ice cream. Don't tell dad I told you. He said it was our secret thing."

Kurt just chuckled as he backed out from the driveway. They managed the drive in just little less than 30 minutes. Kurt parked the car along the curb in front of an apartment building his ex-husband lived for over two years now. Ella was bouncing in her seat, backpack with her stuff clutched to her chest. Kurt got out of the car and walked around to open the door for his daughter and help her get out of the car. Kurt locked the car and followed Ella towards the door. He nodded at the doorman, who smiled politely while they walked past him. The got to the elevator, Kurt pressed the button to call the elevator and the door opened a minute later. Kurt and Ella got in and Kurt pressed the button for the 15th floor. The ride on the elevator was quick and soon the doors opened. They walked the close distance to the door of Ella's father and Kurt knocked three times. The door opened and a man in his early twenties came into the view. He looked Kurt up and down and his gaze stopped at Ella.

"Hey, babe! Your daughter is here," he shouted into the apartment. Half a minute later, another man, this one in his thirties appeared. He was tall and slim and his brown hair was tousled.

"Dad!" Ella exclaimed, letting the backpack she was holding fall to the ground and jumped into the man's arms. Kurt leaned down to retrieve the backpack and looked at his ex. He was hugging their daughter to his chest with a huge smile on his face.

"Baby, I missed you so much. We're going to have so much fun this weekend." He spun her around and then his eyes found Kurt. "Kurt, it's good to see you again."

"You too, Sebastian. And you, Adam. Hope you're both doing good," Kurt smiled tightly at both men. He checked his watch. "Look, I really need to get going so, there is Ella's backpack, and everything is in it. You have my number if anything happens, don't hesitate to call, okay? I love you, Ella. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Yeah, sure. Adam, can you take Ella's things inside? I need to talk to Kurt for a while," Sebastian said to Adam who only nodded and took the bag from Kurt and disappeared in the depths of the apartment. "Ella, say bye to daddy and go inside. I'll be there in a minute."

Ella suddenly turned around and jumped at Kurt, hugging him tightly. "I'm gonna miss you, daddy. Why can't you stay here with me and dad and Adam?" She looked at him with her mouth turned down. Her eyes shined and his heart broke a little.

"Darling, you know we talked about it. Don't start with it now, just have fun this weekend and don't worry, okay? I love you so much, cupcake. I'll see you on Sunday. Be good and no candy and ice cream before dinner, you understand?" Kurt said and looked down at his daughter. She just hugged him harder and nodded.

"Bye, daddy. I love you too," she said and with that she walked into the apartment. Only Kurt and Sebastian were left in the hallway. After a minute of awkward silence, Kurt cleared his throat and started.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I just… I don't know exactly how to say this," Sebastian started and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "I am getting married."

Kurt didn't know what to say either. Actually, he was really fucking shocked. The tears sprang into his eyes as he looked at Sebastian. He cleared his throat once again and said: "Good for you. I am happy for you. Now… look, I gotta go. I'll see you on Sunday, at three, okay? Once again, congrats. Bye." Kurt didn't even wait for any kind of response from him. He just hurried towards the elevator and luckily, it was still on their floor. He wouldn't cry over this again. Who cares that his husband left him for a much younger man? He was over it. For god's sake, it was more than two years ago. Who cares that his ex-husband is now marrying the man he left him for?

The elevator door opened on the ground floor. He took the phone out from his pocket and pressed number 3 on the speed dial.

"Yeah?" a voice on the other side came after just a few seconds.

"I hope you're free. We're going out. I'll be there in an hour." He said and got into the car.

No, he wouldn't be sad over something that was over a very long time ago.

* * *

11pm, July 21, 2028

"You, my friend, are super drunk!" Santana exclaimed and downed the rest of her drink.

"So are you! Besides, I didn't drink _that_ much! It was just a couple of Long Islands. I told you I wanted to get drunk and that is still the plan. Just… if you saw him, when he told. ´Yeah, I'm getting married… hahaha and you'll be forever alone and bitter and did I tell you I am getting married to my 12 year old lover… yeah.´ It was not nice. I was totally put on the spot. It's not like I want to get back together with him, for fuck's sake. I couldn't give less shit about what he does with his life… it just, hurts, you know? I gave him the best years of my life and he left me and now he's getting married and…" Kurt rambled on and on and on. Santana stopped listening after the first 10 minutes. Yeah, she knew all about how Sebastian fucked Kurt over. Damn, she was there for most of it.

"Stop," she exclaimed suddenly, "we both know that he is an asshole but he is also father of Ella, so… yeah, he is her father. That is the nicest thing I can actually say about him. What do you say we take a couple of shots and hit the dance floor? I wanna get my groove on, Hummel, and I wanna get laid tonight. And so should you!" she said and turned towards the bar and tried to catch the bartender's attention. She ordered them two shot for each of something Kurt couldn't place but drank it either way. Then they hit the dance floor, a fast, upbeat song playing. They were surrounded by a mass of sweaty bodies, the air in the club was dense and damp, and Kurt's shirt started clinging to his skin pretty soon.

"Hey," a low voice from behind came. Kurt turned away from Santana who just chuckled and danced away. Man, a couple of inches shorter stood there with the most amazing smile Kurt has ever seen. He had dark curly hair that were a little wet because of the sweat from dancing.

"Hi," Kurt said a little breathlessly.

"Fancy a dance?" the short guy asked. Kurt just nodded and stepped closer to him. Their bodies moved to the rhythm of the music. That was fun, Kurt thought. Just one song, he said to himself. Just one more, he said after an hour of dancing with the stranger pressed close to him.

"What's your name?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine. And you, gorgeous?" he smiled that perfect smile, that made Kurt's knees go weak and his heart beat even faster than it was beating for the last hour.

"Kurt."

"Kurt. I like the sound of that, Kurt," the short guy- ehm, Blaine- said and Kurt was sure he could listen to him saying his name all day. "What brings you here, Kurt?"

This guy was trying to kill him, right? Kurt was pretty sure about it.

"I'm pretty sure the same thing that brought _you_ here. Drinking, dancing and finding someone to spend the night with…" Kurt had no idea where that came from but the reaction it got from Blaine was worth it. His grin got even wider (if it was even possible) and then he leaned towards Kurt and whispered into his ear.

"That's exactly what brought me here. You wanna go somewhere and get to know each other a little better?"

Kurt was left speechless. He just nodded numbly. Blaine caught his hand and led him away from the dance floor. Kurt tried to find Santana but everything was dark. Well, she was a big girl, she could take care of herself. He'll just text her. Blaine led him out of the club and the stopped there.

"Where now?" he inquired.

"We could go to my place it's a walking distance from here." Kurt said and blushed. BLUSHED, for fuck's sake. He was 33, damn it! He shouldn't blush like a virgin anymore but he couldn't help the reactions his body seemed to have to Blaine.

"That's a great idea," Blaine smiled, "lead the way."

They walked couple of blocks until they reached Kurt's house. He unlocked the doors and let Blaine in.

"You have a very nice place," Blaine said and looked around.

"Thanks, I did try."

Blaine walked around the hall, looking at the pictures on the wall. He turned to Kurt, looking puzzled.

"You married?" he asked.

"Oh, no! Divorced. It's been over two years."

"Oh, you got me scared there. I don't usually hook up with married men…and with, children?" he said, pointing toward the picture of Kurt, Sebastian and Ella on their last vacation in Florida.

"Yeah, that's Ella, my daughter. She is six," Kurt said.

"She's beautiful… just like you," Blaine said and started moving closer to Kurt. Kurt just grinned and raised a hand to touch Blaine's cheek.

"Well… why don't we take this somewhere else? Bedroom, for instance?"

"I'd like nothing more," Blaine replied and followed Kurt to the bedroom.

10am, July 22, 2028

It was an absolute bliss. Kurt hasn't slept this good in a very long time. He snuggled closer to the warm body next to him.

"Mmmm, morning," a voice, rough from sleep, came. Kurt opened his eyes and looked at the man lying next to him. Oh god, he was gorgeous. The most beautiful man ever. There was no doubt about that.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Kurt smiled shyly.

"Never better," said Blaine. He let his hands wander down Kurt's naked back.

"I'm glad."

Blaine just kept smiling at him. He leaned closer and their lips touched in a sweet, lips-closed kiss. They made out for a couple of minutes when Kurt's stomach growled and they separated laughing.

"Want breakfast?" Kurt asked breathlessly. He really hoped Blaine would say yes and then maybe they could return to bed and have a repeat of the previous night. Kurt blushed at the thought of it.

"That would be great," Blaine smiled.

They got up and walked down to the kitchen, clad in just their respective underwear. Kurt prepared eggs while Blaine cut the fruit. They got each a large cup of coffee and sat next to each other at the table, digging into their meals.

Kurt felt like a teenager again, playing house with his boyfriend while parents were away for the weekend. Blaine stayed at his place after breakfast and they went to take a "nap" (if you know what I mean). Then, they made a chicken/pasta salad for lunch and ate it in the similar way as they ate breakfast. They spent hours talking about everything, their experiences growing up, Kurt's fucked up marriage and the only good thing that came out of it- Ella. Kurt learned, that Blaine was a 1st grade teacher and that he was single, even though he was engaged once. It just didn't work out but he wasn't bitter because of it. Because then, he wouldn't meet Kurt. Kurt just laughed at that statement and kissed him hard on the mouth.

And that evening? Well, let's say that they were both very, very tired. ;-)

Noon, July 23, 2028

"This weekend was perfect," Blaine said against Kurt's mouth as he stood outside of Kurt's house.

"Yeah, we totally have to do it again," Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine closer.

"You bet," Blaine said and leaned away from Kurt, "but I really need to get going, lunch with my family in two hours and I need to shower and be presentable again, but we'll definitely see each other. I promise."

"I believe you," Kurt ginned and pulled Blaine in for the last kiss, "call me."

Blaine just winked and walked away. Kurt got into the house and leaned against the door. It was perfect. Who knew that he would meet the perfect man in a nightclub? All he needed to do now was to wait for Blaine to call him. Or, he could call Blaine. And…FUCK… Kurt opened the door and ran out into the street. He looked into the direction Blaine walked away but he couldn't see him anymore. He must've taken a cab.

"FUCK," Kurt cursed out loud. They forgot to exchange phone numbers.

* * *

7am, September 1, 2028

"Ella, hurry up or we will be late. It's your first day of school. You surely do not want to be late!" Kurt shouted from the hall.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm coming," came gruff voice from the top of the stairs, " I just don't get why dad can't come with us, it will be awful without him."

"Oh, darling. You know that dad went to Paris to visit grand-mère. If he were here, he would come and see you off with me, you have to know that."

"I know but what if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he'll have new baby with Adam and forget about me?" Ella started crying at this point. Kurt crouched down next to her. And held her close.

"Oh, darling. You know that dad loves you the most in the world and you will be forever his princess, okay? Just because he will marry Adam soon, it doesn't matter he will love you any less. Now, off to school. Come on, I'll go with you to the bus stop. You will have so much fun at school. You will see. You will learn so many things!"

"Do you promise?" she hiccupped.

"Yeah, I promise. I love you, baby."

"Me too, daddy."

* * *

4.30pm, September 1, 2028

"Daaaddy, you won't believe. Our teacher is so smart. He is so smart… even smarter than you!" Ella exclaimed the second she got off the bus and ran into her father's arms.

"Oh, is that so?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow and smiled fondly at her.

"Yes! And he plays piano and guitar and sings and he can count to eternity."

"Eternity, you say? Then, I must, admit, he is much smarter than me." Kurt chuckled and held out his hand for Ella. She caught it immediately and they started the short walk to their home.

"Duuuh, I told ya!"

* * *

4.35pm, October 30, 2028

"Mr. B is the best, daddy. He wore this bow thingy and it had little pumpkins on it! And he taught us how to write "E", just like in Ella. Are you listening to me daddy?" Ella hit his arm lightly when she thought he didn't listen to her.

"Oh, yeah I am listening. Mr. B is awesome and he wore a bowtie with pumpkins on it…did I miss something?" Kurt looked down at her as she walked next to him.

"Yeah…you missed the part about "E". Like in…"

"Ella, I know, honey!"

* * *

3pm, December 18, 2028

"Daddy, this is our class. Where we learn stuff and color things and…" Ella rambled on and Kurt listened to her only half-heartedly. He heard everything she was talking about because she told him about it a million times already. She was so very excited about her daddy meeting the best teacher in the world, ´Daddy, he wore bow thingy with Christmas trees on it today, did you hear? Christmas trees.´ Yes, he did hear. Several times, actually. He was glad that she was excited instead of being sad that her dad wouldn't attend the first parent-teacher conference because he was on honeymoon. ´What it honeymoon, daddy? Is it a moon made from honey? 'Cause I would like that…´

"Daddy, are listening to me?"

"Of course, darling. What is it?" he turned his attention from the class hamster who was running around in his cage back to his daughter.

"Daddy, Mr. B. You should go meet him. NOW!" she said and started pushing him towards a man whose back was turned to them. He was talking to a couple parents.

"Mr. B, Mr. B. Meet my daddy," Ella started when they reached the group.

"Ella Devon! That is not nice! You can't just break into someone's conversation. Haven't you learned anything about politeness?" Kurt looked at her disapprovingly, but she only turned her big eyes at him and pouted.

"Sorry," she murmured. But Kurt didn't hear her anymore. He was looking at Mr. B, the man his daughter kept waxing poetry for months.

"Oh, hi. You must be Ella's fath… Kurt?" said the man as he slowly turned around.

"Blaine, it is so nice to see you again. I hope you'd say the same about me," Kurt said awkwardly.

"Kurt, I… I've been looking for you forever," Blaine said and took a hold of one of Kurt's hands.

***END***


End file.
